


Thanksgiving

by MoonlightEmm



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Ficlet, Henry too, Kid Fic, M/M, Opal is there, but briefly - Freeform, ronan lynch's daughter is an asshole but i love her, she's in college, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightEmm/pseuds/MoonlightEmm
Summary: Okay, now, Fall knew she was being kind of a bitch, but the opportunity presented itself so gracefully she felt compelled to make use of it. She knew Ronan would appreciate it, even if Adam didn't.They were sitting in the library a few weeks ago, when David said she should come with him for Thanksgiving break, to meet his family. She was saved of having to make up an excuse, given that it was her dad's birthday that week. When David tentatively asked if she would like him to accompany her, she wasn't ready to tell him 'no'. And then he had to go and ask if her mom would be more peeved than pleased if he contributed with something to eat, and during her speech of “First of all, why the hell do you assume a woman's making the food? And second of all, I don't have-” she though,'It would be so much fun...'------Or, Ronan and Adam have a daughter, who decides to conveniently not tell her boyfriend she has two dads, and then they go home for Thanksgiving.





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is my first fic in this fandom, and my first posted in here at all. I know it's a flaming pile of shit, but I had the idea going around in my head and it was driving me crazy.  
> Okay, then, here it is.  
> Onwards, mighty steed!

Fallon Aurora Lynch hated her name with an insurmountable passion. Her whole life she'd been plagued by 'Fallon? Fall on what? Ha ha ha.' or 'Fall on Aurora, poor Aurora! Ha ha ha'. She'd started going by Fall, which was only marginally better, given that it was, still, at once a verb and a season. Why couldn't her parents name her Emma, or Meghan, or Katelyn, like normal, boring, white, straight parents did?

Fine, she was neither boring, nor white, nor straight, and her parents were certainly not normal, but that didn't give them the right to screw her over like that.

“Are you sure your folks are okay with me coming over? I wouldn't want to impose.” David said, shutting the trunk door.

“David, out with it.” she demanded, getting into the passenger side of David's Land Rover. Such a dick car... “I've told you a hundred times they're really happy to meet you, so tell me why you're so stressed.”

Her boyfriend put the car in drive, looked to see if she had finished putting her seat belt on, and pulled out of the dorm building's parking lot. He glanced at her again, and spoke, “Do you think they'll like me?”

“That's what you're worried about? Don't even start,” David shrugged. “Well, I mean, Dad will probably have some things to say...” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw David blanch. She sighed.

“I'm kidding, David.” she wasn't, not completely, but the poor guy was already way too scared for his own good. Honestly, they can smell fear from a mile away. “They'll like you.” She had a vision of her father wearing his snake-like grin while a defenseless cowering David shivered on a corner, like a little mouse. _'Well, probably'_ she thought to herself.

“What about your mom?” he asked. She had the decency to look away.

Okay, now, Fall knew she was being kind of a bitch, but the opportunity presented itself so gracefully she felt compelled to make use of it. She knew Ronan would appreciate it, even if Adam didn't.

They were sitting in the library, a few weeks ago, when David, blubbering like an idiot, very carefully proposed she come with him to meet his family, over Thanksgiving break. She was saved out of making up an excuse, given that it was her dad's birthday that week. When David tentatively asked if she would like him to accompany her, she wasn't ready to tell him 'no'. And then he had to go and ask, all bright eyes and shit, to let him know if her mom would be more peeved than pleased if he contributed with something to eat, and during her speech of “First of all, why the hell do you assume a woman's making the food? And second of all, I don't have-” she though, _'It would be so much fun...'_

“My family might be weird, but they're very welcoming” she replied finally, not untruthfully. This seemed to calm David down a bit, and he pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

 

* * *

Ronan Niall Lynch did not fuss. As a rule. He knew this, and yet he couldn't stop. He was currently in the living room, fussing over the couch. He had previously been in the kitchen, fussing over the food. Before that, he had been fussing over Henry and his dumb turkey sweater, and his even dumber turkey tablecloth that he insisted on bringing over and _'No, Cheng, there's no way that that's going on my table, I'd rather eat on a pile of hay',_  and then  _'Ohh, rustic. I love it'_ ,and then fussing over the stupid tablecloth because it didn't fit their table.

Ronan Lynch did not fuss, but it's not like your daughter brings home a boyfriend every weekend. Plus, he hadn't seen her in forever. The last time he'd seen Fallon was about two and a half months ago, and that had only been for a weekend. He missed her, terribly, and her college didn't let her out of it's grip that easily. He was extremely proud, knowing that his daughter was handling an obscene amount of bullshit pseudo excuses for an education on the daily, but, at the end of the day, she knew what was best for herself. He raised her like that.

He heard Blue snickering in his vicinity, and decided not to grace her with a look.

“Oh, Gods. Adam!” she shouted, still snickering, “Your husband's fluffing pillows! Come here, quickly! Before he turns into a suburban mom!” at this, he did turn around with a scowl.

“I'm not _fluffing_ the pillows, I'm making sure they're, you know...” he waved the one he was holding in circles.

“Fluffy?” she contributed, laughing again.

“Ronan, honey, what are you doing?” said Adam from the threshold, smiling, “You look like Helen when she's hosting.” This gained yet another round of laughter from Blue. The bastard snickered.

“I hate the both of you, so much. Maggot, shouldn't you be checking on your Dick?” he said.

“Ooh, breaking out the nicknames, are we? I'm shivering. I'm afraid your capacity for insults has been replaced by recipes from _My Southern Kitchen_ ” she said, laughing but going away to find her man.

Gansey had taken it upon himself, ever since having kids, to learn how to cook. According to him, children should have a balanced and nutritious meal regimen, to boost neuron production and metabolism, and help to build up blah, blah, blah. Nevermind that he himself had grown up on instant ramen, Nino's pizza and no self control. Still, it helped having at least one person offer, enthusiastically at that, to cook every single holiday meal. Not that the others didn't know how to, they just didn't particularly _want_ to.

“Ronan,” said Adam, coming to stand in front of him. Ronan touched his husband's forehead with his, and Adam put a hand to the back of his neck, playing with the black curls there. “Relax, will you? I know you're anxious, but we have her for a whole two weeks, now.”

Ronan sighed. The one and only incentive for growing his hair out was forcing Adam to play with it. “It's not that... I just- What if her boyfriend's a bigoted dick, and he's not comfortable with us?”

Adam's face made a complicated journey trough surprise and confusion, ending in annoyance. His brows furrowed and he held Ronan's face between his hands. “Ronan Niall Lynch, are you being serious right now? I didn't peg you as the type-”

“And you've pegged me quite a lot.”

“Shut up, asshole. I thought we were over this. For God's sake, we are two men in a homosexual relationship, in rural Virginia, who adopted a kid- nay, _two_ kids, for all intents and purposes, and you're having problems with what Fallon's college _boyfriend_ will think of us? When have you ever cared about that?”

“I don't give a single flying fuck as to what other people think, Adam, I just don't want Fall to have to suffer because of us.” And oh, okay, now Adam understood the problem.

“We raised a perfectly competent child, Ronan. Do you think that if her boyfriend was a bigot, she'd be bringing him home? She wouldn't even have given him the time of day, let alone be in a relationship with him.” To the sounds of the front door opening, he added, “I'll go welcome them in, you just try to look like you won't murder your daughter's very first boyfriend.”, when he noticed the scowl that had taken over Ronan's face.

* * *

 

Adam Parrish had been at a loss for words very few times in his life. The time Jenny from the trailer park had asked him out and then _stolen his dog_ when he politely refused; when the Dean at Aglionby Academy told him they had chosen _him_ as Valedictorian over Jonathan Wayman Fowler, whose parents donated an awful sum of money yearly in the campaing to get their son that honor; when he met his mom a little bit after his wedding, and she noticed his ring and proceeded to tell him she was happy for him and Ronan; when the nurse at the hospital brought his baby girl over and gave her to him to hold; and right in this very moment, when he walked into his home's foyer and found his daughter taking her shoes off next to an impressively accomplished replica of a 21-year-old Richard Campbell Gansey the Third.

 

Adam looked him up and down, from the 70 dollar haircut, to the light blue-grey cashmere sweater and khaki pants, to the clearly ridiculously expensive chukka boots. Why did he know what they were called.  _Gansey._

“Hi Dad!” he was pulled out of his stupor by the hands of his daughter circling his waist in a hug. He quickly reciprocated it, and kissed her head. "You okay?"

“Yeah, sorry honey, just spaced out. How was the trip?” he asked.

“Well, you know, David drives like a grandma.” Adam smiled, and turned to regard mini-Gansey, who had finished taking off his boots. Hilfiger socks. Somebody save him.

“You must be David.” he stretched his hand towards the boy.

“Oh, yes. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Lynch.” David said, shaking his hand. The kid had an impressive hand shake, and it reminded Adam once again of Gansey. This was a bit unsettling. Maybe even a lot.

He began to explain that 'It's Parrish, actually' when he was interrupted by the gaggle of Gansey-Sargent children who encircled Fallon. David looked appropriately surprised and overwhelmed, like most people are upon _that_ first impression, and took a step back. The kids started pushing Fallon to the living room, chanting in a very strange language indicative of young children. Adam and David followed suit. “Her cousins,” he supplied.

Henry was sitting in one of the armchairs, and was clearly in the middle of a discussion with Ronan, who was probably berating him for the pile of couch pillows that now lay on the floor, which Opal had claimed as a nest. Blue was walking into the room, drying her hands with a dish towel and looking longingly at Opal's spot.

When Fallon walked in, Adam saw his husband's face drop the murderous look completely and replace it with an impossibly sweet and reverent one. Adam's heart did a complicated twist that was extremely usual whenever Ronan looked at their child like _that_. Ronan Lynch's love for Fallon could move mountains and change the course of rivers, and all other kinds of honeyed bullshit. He would fight, kill, conquer and die for his children. They had one beautiful adopted daughter, and one impossible dream thing who still looked like she was ten, which meant they had two.

Blue was the first to get to Fallon, accustomed to maneuvering around her three sons and daughter. “Baby, I missed you so much!” she exclaimed, capturing Fall in a hug so ferocious it was clear where her children had picked it up from. Adam laughed at Ronan, when he caught him muttering, “ _Why does she get to hug my daughter before I do?”._

When Blue realized she was very well stopping Fallon from breathing, she let her go. David took this opportunity to extend a hand and assert loudly, “You must be Mrs. Lynch! It's very nice to meet you.”

The room fell silent.

Everyone stood completely still.

Blue did not take the offered hand. She took one long look of contempt at David's extended limb, dragged her eyes to his face, and then to Fallon's. At her aunt's withering stare, which rivaled only Ronan's, Fallon let go of the laughter she'd been saving up for weeks and cackled incredibly loudly.

The silence popped, and everyone started taking at the same time.

“Jesus fucking Mary Christ!” that was Ronan.

“If you think for one second I would be married to _that_ man, you're deranged, kid!” that was Blue, pointing at Ronan.

“Fallon Aurora Lynch, I swear to God if this is your doing..." that was Adam.

“Oh, oh, oh, Fall Out Boy, you're my favorite person ever.” that was Henry, also cackling loudly.

While Fallon continued to laugh, and Blue continued chiding David, the poor boy just looked confused as all hell.

“I'm- I'm sorry,” he stammered, “I thought, well, I thought you were Fallon's mom, and..”

“She doesn't have a mom!” yelled Ronan. “She has two gay dads and a fucking atrocious sense of humor. For fuck's sake...”

“Oh! Oh.” David looked at Adam, then to Ronan, then back to Adam, “I apologize, she didn't mention...”

Adam sighed, and felt a little compassionate. “It's fine, David. It's not your fault that my kid is an asshole.” He smiled a bit, and gestured to Ronan, “That's my husband, Ronan. He's Lynch, I'm Parrish, by the way. The nice lady you just managed to piss off is Blue, she's Fallon's aunt. Over there is Opal, Fallon's sister; that's...”

"Henry Cheng, at your service.”

“...Henry, uncle; that over there is Gansey, also uncle, Blue's husband, and those are their children.” Adam finished, pointing at each family member respectively.

“Ronan, please don't curse in front of the children.” Gansey said, walking towards David. “Richard Campbell Gansey the Third,” the utterance of that whole title made every single soul in the room groan, even the chidren, but David just assented, surprised, and shook his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you finally, young man. Fallon has told us a lot about you!”

“Oh! What a coincidence! I thought I recognized you. My name is David Hughes, Fay and Robert's son, I don't know if you remember me.”

The look of pure delight on Gansey's face almost made everyone groan again.

“David! Yes, yes, of course I remember you! But you're so grown up! You were maybe ten last I saw you?”

"Yes, it's been a while.” David smiled, “How's Mrs. Gansey liking the vice-presidency? I loved her speech at Yale's graduation ceremony last year. I agree that discussing nation-wide problems with the future minds in power is extremely important to maintain the flow of information and generate consciousness.” Gansey nodded and gestured for them to move deeper inside the living room.

“She's fine, obviously delighted to be par...” Adam could no longer hear them, and, still stunned by that conversation, felt Ronan coming up his hearing side.

“Goddammit, Adam, can you believe this shit? We raised a Blue and she brought home a Gansey.” he said, looking towards Fall, who was making her way to them, Opal in tow. Adam laughed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is karma, I'm sure of it. It's the witches doing some voodoo shit because we wouldn't spend Thanksgiving in the nuthouse.” Adam laughed again, kissing his husband for being so ridiculous.

“First of all, I know what you guys are going to say. I know it was kind of shitty, but he'll get over it, he's tough, and, second of all, I really thought Daddy might appreciate a good joke.” she said, looking appropriately ashamed.

“Don't play the Daddy card on me, you traitor. I know all your tricks, you're not getting out that easily.” Ronan said, wrapping his daughter in a hug and giving her a noogie. Opal, seemingly tired of her sister's attention not being on her, hugged Fallon's waist, then Adam's, and left skipping towards the kitchen, likely to steal food now that Gansey wasn't in there to stop her.

Adam glanced at his husband and daughter squabbling, and smiled to himself. Yeah, they might have raised a Blue, and her boyfriend might resemble a Gansey, and yeah, maybe she had the worst sense of humor in the planet and was a bit of a asshole, but that was okay, because she was theirs and she was home.

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things: First of all, sorry, and thank you if you kept reading, it means a lot <3  
> Second: since Ronan is a Scorpio, let's pretend his birthday is November 21st, for plot purposes.  
> Third: Your boyfriend not knowing how your immediate family's composed? Illogical. Still, plot purposes.  
> Fourth: Let me know if you wanna talk about something!! Or criticize me, that's welcome too. Leave a comment, if you feel like it!


End file.
